An angels laughter
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Sure, Gabriel's annoying as an adult, but its undeniable that he is absolutely adorable as a kid. Sam and Dean watch on as Michael and Lucifer take absolute pleasure in tickling the baby archangel to tears.


**I just... Yah... I got nothing...**

* * *

Gabriel was rather annoying as an adult. Who would have guessed he was adorable as a kid, certainly not Dean Winchester. The little archangels arm had completely healed about a week ago, almost two weeks after the kid had broken it in the first place leaving the two Winchesters to suspect Raphael having something to do with it.

The apocalypse that was meant to be turned out to be an apoca-dud having no doubt something to do with the giggling brunette sitting perched atop a visiting Lucifer's stomach with Michael smiling at the two from beside the blonde. Sam and Dean were occupying one of the two beds while Lucifer had stretched himself out on the other and Gabriel had all but claimed him a good enough seat. The three seemed to be in their own little world, one that didn't have Winchesters in it as it seemed, talking in their native language as Gabriel played with the fingers of his big brothers hand. He mumbled something under his breath that had the older two's eyes widening and next thing they knew Michael was holding little Gabriel up by his wrists while Lucifer blew fat raspberries into the soft skin of his belly.

Gabriel gave and honest to God squeal and broke into loud laughter as he did this little dance trying, and ultimately failing, to get away from his older brothers who were having no mercy on him whatsoever. He kicked his little feet landing hard smacks into Lucifer and Michael's knees and stomachs until it got to the point that Michael had dropped him back on the bed and snatched one of the tny appendages up.

"What are you doing?"

Lucifer spared the Winchester a glance as Michael was preoccupied at the moment.

"Punishment"

"For what exactly?"

"There's a long list actually. Running away, making me think I had killed him, pranks that went without retribution... Besides do you know how longs its been since he's _truly _laughed?"

Sam look actually kind of perplexed at that, "He's always laughing"

"That's not a laugh, that a fake imitation, trust me you'll know when hes laughing and when he's _laughing_"

Gabriel giggled as Michael tweaked at his toes. The little guy would give an unmistakable 'Mikeyyyy' to which Michael would give a response of 'Gabeyyyy' and scratch at the sole of the tiny foot in his grasp with a finger. Gabriel stopped pulling at his foot and snapped something in enochian at Michael causing the older archangel to freeze and stare down at him. Small green eyes glared up into larger blue eyes, said glare breaking when Michael yanked on the tiny foot pulling the bundle of baby archangel into his lap.

Another squeal rang as one hand attached itself to the baby angels pudgy thigh and the other slipped itself under his arm. Little Gabriel squirmed and thrashed but was held firmly in place. Lucifer gave a 'don't hog him Michael' and the the baby angel was being stretched out on his stomach and the elder to were holding onto what looked like thin air. Gabriel's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as his thrashing began a new and pleas fell from his lips.

However, these pleas fell on deaf ears as he squealed again. tears formed in his eyes as he clamped them shut, kicking his feet and pounding his fists onto the bed below him.

"NO WINGS! NO WINGS!"

True to his word, you could actually tell when Gabriel was truly laughing. The atmosphere in the room lightened, almost like it was lifted away. They only continued on for another moment or two before letting up and chuckling as the baby archangel curled in on himself, clutching his sides. Try as he might the glare lost its effect at the large smile plastered on his face. Gabriel slowly but surely uncurled himself and sprawled out as the older two soothed away the remaining tickles.

Sure, he was annoying as an adult. But it was undeniable, he was absolutely adorable as a kid.

* * *

**Still got nothin... Tell me what you thought though!**


End file.
